Karias Blerster
Karias Blerster (Kor. 카리어스 블러스터) is a Noble and one of the eight current Clan Leaders of Lukedonia. Appearance Karias has long, blonde hair with the usual red eyes of a Noble. The upper part of his noble's attire is quite loose, matching his laid back personality. He wears the Ye Ran Special Security uniform when staying at the human world. Personality Karias is an eccentric and unorthodox individual even among the nobles. He seeks opportunity to bask in glory and likes to brag about himself - a running gag of the story being Karias proclaiming to be Raskreia's younger brother. Karias is very cordial towards most women (with the exception of the 5th elder). Although he appears carefree and happy-go-lucky most of the time, he nurtures deep thoughts regarding nobles and their lifestyle. He shares with Regis his concerns over the nobles being stagnant and dominating others with just power. He believes that Regis and Seira are beings who will bring change to the world of nobles. The previous Lord liked Karias (seeing that his attitude is not like a noble) and thought that he reminded him of his own youth. Background Karias Blerster is the son of Krasis Blerster and so succeeded the position after his father had entered eternal sleep. It is revealed that in the past, the previous Lord told Krasis that he should make sure that his son would not become as stiff as him. Krasis took it as a decree and hence, Karias turned out to be quite different. Plot Overview 'Volume 3' :Karias is shown again when the Union elders are causing ruckus in the human world and Rai is in worse health condition due to random power usage. He demands to be let go in the human world to help out and shoots arrows from Amore at the Lukedonian barrier in protest. 'Volume 6' 'Volume 7' 'Volume 8' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities As a Noble and further a Clan Leader, Karias is very powerful. Also, as the Clan Leader of Blerster Clan, he is renowned for having the best detection skills; being able to detect the enemy's presence from miles away and attack them with great accuracy and power from large distances. Physical Prowess During the clash between him and Regis, Karias demonstrated great strength in holding off Regis without even using his soul weapon or his full powers. He also has been shown to move very fast. Aura Manipulation As a Noble Clan Leader, Karias possesses high amounts of spiritual energy, aura . He used his aura to create a force field in his battle against Regis, when Regis used his full strength in one attack. The force field was able to easily block Regis' blast of electricity. Soul Weapon Amore: He possesses a soul weapon that is called Amore. It is a huge bow with a dark color and he uses black arrows that he summons using his aura (spiritual energy). Once shot, the arrow turns into a beam of red energy. These arrows can create lighting storms when fired to sky. The arrows can destroy multiple buildings. Amore can be also used even for close combat. Battles *Regis K. Landegre vs Karias *Karias Blerster vs 3rd Elder & 5th Elder *Karias Blerster vs Braang *Rael Kertia & Karias Blerster vs Dorant References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Clan Leader Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Male Category:Ye Ran Special Security Category:Ye Ran